Brave 46: Great Duel! The Attack of Tears and Love
is the forty-sixth episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. It features the final appearances of Icerondo and Aigaron Synopsis Dantetsu reveals he has sided with the Deboss Army to save the Earth itself, but will allow the extinction of all life. Daigo, who faintly hears the Earth's melody, decides to fight his father who is now Kyoryu Silver. Elsewhere, Ian tracks down Aigaron and decides to finally settle his score with the one responsible for his friend's death. Plot Daigo feels that his father is hiding something from him and decides to meet him in person. At first, all of his friends refuse to let him to go, but finally let him be after being told that Daigo notices Bragigas accepts his father Later on, Lord Deboss fulfills his promise to Dantetsu and not long after, Daigo appears to challenge his father. Dantetsu appears and asking what his son wants and being told that Daigo wants to hear the Earth's Melody from him. Proud of his son, Dantetsu and Daigo transform and face each other. In battle, Daigo refuses Gabutyra's help to become Carnival. Moments later, Ian and the others decide to meet Daigo, only to be interrupted by Canderila, Luckyuro, and Aigaron who's now in trouble. Aigaron pleads for Ian to save Candellila and Luckyuro and doesn't care if Ian still goes to kill him. The rest battle the new Deboss General Sorrowful Knight Icerondo while Ian has a hard time to think about which one is the best: Leaving Aigaron to suffer even more, or forgiving him. By accessing Deinosgrander Armed On, Ian sadly decides to end Aigaron's suffering by destroying his armor. In a rage, Ian kills Icerondo mercilessly with Aigaron's axe and advices Candellila with Luckyuro to find a new way to live just like Torin. Daigo and Dantetsu still fight and Daigo let himself to be punched mercilessly by his father. Later, Daigo finally realizes what his father's true plan. After understanding each other, they are attacked by Endolf and Dogold. Both of them explains that the promise was a lie and the destruction will still go on. All of Daigo's friends come just in time for Daigo to tell them what his father's true plan is. After the revival of Mad Torin, the fact was finally told: The true reason why Dantetsu killed Torin is so the Wise God can kill the dark spirits before they are revived. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Zyudenchi *Kyoryu Red - N/A *Kyoryu Black - Parasagun + Parasagun (Armed On), Deinosgrander, Parasagun + Parasagun (Zyuden Brave Finish) *Kyoryu Blue - Stegotchi + Stegotchi (Zyuden Brave Finish) *Kyoryu Green - Zakutor + Zakutor (Zyuden Brave Finish) *Kyoryu Pink - Dricera + Dricera (Zyuden Brave Finish) *Kyoryu Gold - Pteragordon + Pteragordon + Pteragordon (Lightning Afterglow) *Kyoryu Silver - N/A Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 15, . *'Viewership': 3.5% *Last appearance of the Deinosgrander Armed On extension. *The restaurant that Amy wants to go to for strawberry parfait is called "Mei and Ranru", referring to the two previous female Rangers of the two previous dinosaur series. DVD/Blu-ray releases Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Volume 12 features episodes 45-48: Brave 45: It Can't Be, Dad! Silver's End, Brave 46: Big Shout Out! The Attack of Tears and Love, Brave 47: The Great Counterattack! The Greatest Final Brave and Brave Final: Great Explosion! Goodbye, Kyoryuger. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/kyouryu.html Kyoryuger DVD Vol 12.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 12, DVD cover Kyoryuger Blu-ray Vol 12.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 12, Blu-ray cover See Also References External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢だいけっとう！　アイとなみだのいちげき *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢だいけっとう！　アイとなみだのいちげき｣ *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger January Episode Guide Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Riku Sanjo